


Night of Fun

by Arztwolf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Night of Fun

Carlos lay perfectly still as his boxers were slowly pulled down to expose him to the cold night air. A moan escaped his lips as a pair of strong hands began to knead and rub him, stopping every so often to part him, a finger tracing its way from his tailbone to his thighs, stopping to questioningly press at his most sensitive spot.   
He nodded his consent, his heart racing as Cecil gently pushed his finger against him till he was in, letting Carlos adjust before he began to move it. As his pace and force increased, Cecil began to murmur soothingly to Carlos as he rubbed his back. Soon Carlos’s breath came in shallow pants, his back arching as the fire grew in his belly, his whole body spasming as Cecil drove him over the edge. 

“Thank you.” Carlos murmured into Cecil’s neck.   
Cecil kissed him in response, the two staring into each other’s eyes till they fell asleep.


End file.
